Sihir Sakti Weasley dan Toko Es Krim
by Dara Salazar
Summary: George bertemu dengan wanita cantik di Toko Es Krim, tapi ternyata wanita itu punya rahasia lain.


Sihir Sakti Weasley dan Toko Es Krim

Disclaimer : Alyson, Dorothy Dane, Debby, Baron Benson dan Norman milik saya, sisanya milik J.K Rowling.

Timeline : Beberapa tahun setelah Si Kembar lulus, tapi sebelum tahun ke-7. 

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan 5 lusin Bom Kotoran yang aku pesan darimu kemarin?" tanya seorang anak cowok kecil yang berkacak pinggang pada Fred.

"Aku tak tahu! Itu urusan George! Ia kelayapan terus seminggu ini, dan berapa nomor pemesananmu?" tanya Fred mengacak-acak dokumen-dokumennya , lalu menata kembali Pastiles Pemuntah yang berjatuhan diacak-acak oleh pembeli.

Anak kecil itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dengan emboss 'Sihir Sakti Weasley' dari kantung jubahnya, "Umm, 2301," katanya terus menatap Fred yang sudah mulai frustasi dengan seluruh dokumen dan Pastiles Pemuntah yang terus-terusan diacak-acak pembeli. 

"Alyson! Urus Pastiles Pemuntah ini!" seru Fred pada staff-nya, "Siapa yang melayanimu waktu itu?"

"George Weasley. Ini tanda tangannya," kata anak itu menunjukan kertas yang digenggamnya kepada Fred.

"Maaf, siapa namamu?" tanya Fred, masih sibuk dngan dokumennya.

"Baron Benson."

"Baiklah, Baron. Bisakah kau datang lagi lusa? Aku akan mencatat namamu," kata Fred menghela nafas, "aku akan membunuh George! Kemana sih dia?!" Fred melempar dokumennya dengan kesal, sementara anak itu meninggalkan Sihir Sakti Weasley dengan dongkol.

Malam telah tiba, Fred berguling di ranjangnya yang berada di Flat kecil diatas Sihir Sakti Weasley. Ia dongkol seharian, George sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia pergi pagi-pagi seklai sebelum Fred bangun dan sampai sekarang pun ia belum tiba Maka dari itu, Sihir Sakti Weasley tutup 3 jam lebih awal. HAri ini ada 7 orang yang meminta pesanan mereka, itu semua urusan George! Bagian pesan-pemesanan adalh tugas George. Para pembeli itu meminta uang ganti dan apalah itu. Fred betul-betul dongkol. Hari ini staff yang masuk hanya 2 orang, 2 lainnya sakit. Sementara hari ini penunjung yang datang sedang banyak-banyaknya. Harusnya ,ereka bisa meraup untung banyak. Tapi karena ketidak-adaan George hari ini menjadi kacau balau.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka pelan-pelan. Kepala George menyembul dari balik pintu dekat takut-takut. Fred langsung bangun dan menghadang George yang sudah bersiap untuk kabur. George dalam keadaan acak-acakan, jubah terkena banyak tumpahan es krim, dan mulutnya cemong-cemong bekas es krim.

"Kau habis dari mana sih?!" hardik Fred, ia tidak pernah sekesal ini pada George sebelumnya.

"Wow, tenang! Aku baru saja dari Hogsmeade—"

"Hogsmeade?! Kau gila atau apa?!" bentak Fred marah, "Disini banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan, Tolol! Para pemesan meminta ganti rugi padaku! Sementara kau malah kelayapan ke Hogsmeade tanpa tujuan yang jelas!" kini bentakan Fred sudah semakin kencang. Tapi George malah terkekeh, "Aku bosan!"

"Bosan gimana sih?"

"Bosan ngurusin Pastiles Pemuntah, Bom Kotoran, dan pembeli-pembeli yang resek dan tak mau rugi itu!" kata George sambil terkekeh lagi, "Kau tahu apa? Di Hogsmeade baru saja di buka took es krim, 'Ice Cream Will Rock You'—'Es Krim Akan Mengguncangmu'! Dan memang, itu benar-benar mengguncangku!" George tertawa tak jelas lagi, "Aku makan berliter-liter Es Krim Stroberi Campur Whisky Api! Dan Dottie menemaniku menghabiskan semuanya! Hehe.." kata George sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, lalu segera tertidur.

"Oi! George! Siapa Dottie itu?!" tanya Fred sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh George, tapi dengkuran George malah semakin kencang, "Kau mabuk!" kata Fred pasrah sambil membentangkan badannya di kasur dan berusaha tidur.

"George bangun! Toko akan dibuka!" Fred membangunkan saudara kembarnya itu. Perlahan George membuka matanya.

"Uh.. Iya," George perlahan bangun, "semua kerja?"

"Yeah, tapi Debby tak kerja hari ini, dia masih sakit," kata Fred menyebut salah satu staff di Sihir Sakti Weasley, "oh iya, ada yang mencarimu tuh! Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau toko belum buka, tapi ia memaksa ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia cantik banget lho!"

Tiba-tiba saja George langsung berdiri, mengagetkan Fred.

"Aku bau tidak?"

"Yeah, hanya sedikit berantakan—" belum selesai Fred berbicara George langsung melesat pergi.

Fred mengikuti George berlari ke lantai bawah. George celingukan mencarinya, "Dimana dia?"

"Di ruang kerja kita. Ia tertarik banget dengan Pygmy Puff kita. Siapa sih dia—" omongan Fred terputus oleh George yang langung berlari ke ruang kerjanya.

Sebelum memasuki ruang kerjanya, George merapikan rambutnya dulu, kemudian masuk. Dengan Fred mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dottie! Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini? Apakah took s krim-mu tutup?" tanya George dengan gaya berbicara yang terlihat sekali dibuat-buat.

"Iya! Jadi aku mampir kesini sebentar. Habis ini aku mau ke Florean Fortescue—Florean masih bersaudara denganku." Kata Dottie riang. Dottie sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang keemasannya yang tergerai indah dan juga mata birunya yang sangat cerah. 

Fred terpana dengan kecantikan Dottie sama dengan George yang saat itu juga menjadi salah tingkah.

"Maaf, apakah kau keturunan Veela?" tanya Fred memberanikan diri.

"Um, aku tak tahu, tapi Ibuku pernah bercerita bahwa neneknya ibuku adalah keturunan Veela. Tepatnya, Neneknya nenek buyutnya nenekku adalah Veela.." kata Dottie tersenyum nyengir.

"Pantas." Kata Fred.

"Oh, Dottie, ini Fred saudara kembarku." Kata George seketika tersadar Fred berada dibelakangnya dari tadi. Dottie menjabat tanagn Fred dengan menyibakkan rambutnya. Sementara Fred menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Hai, aku Dorothy Dane, panggil saja Dottie.."

"Fred Weasley," kata Fred tersenyum sok imut, "hai!"

"Berapa harga makhluk kecil lucu ini?" tunjuk Dottie kearah Pygmy Puff berwarna hijau yang tampaknya sedang tidur.

"Gratis," seru mereka berdua, "spesial untukmu!"

Dottie tersenyum manis lalu mengambil Pygmy Puff hijau itu dari kandangnya. 

"Aku akan menamainya Weezleey, untuk mengingat kalian berdua!" katanya sambil mengelus Weezleey, "Sebenarnya aku kesini mau memberikanmu ini, undangan pernikahanku yang—"

"Kau akan menikah?!" seru si kembar spontan membelalakkan matanya seperti mau keluar. Heran, mengapa Dottie tak mundur ketakutan.

"Iya, Norman diluar sana, menungguku," Fred dan George celingukan melihat keluar. Seorang laki-laki setengah baya sedang menunggu Dottie diluar, "kita akan memberi undangan pernikahan kami pada Florean. Oh yeah, ini undangan untuk kalian berdua.." kata Dottie menyodorkan sebuah undangan cantik berwarna kuning pucat.

George dan Fred seperti tersambar kilat, "Yeah, semoga bahagia.." kata mereka lesu.

Laki-laki diluar yang merupakan calon suami Dottie itu memberi kode pada Dottie sambil menunjuk ke langit yang terlihat mulai menghitam.

"Eh, kurasa aku harus pergi, diluar sudah mau hujan, lagipula Norman sudah menungguku tuh," katanya sambil member kode, 'tunggu sebentar' kepada Norman, "terima kasih banyak ya, Bye! Jangan lupa datang ke pernikahanku!"

"Yeah, kami tidak akan lupa.." kata si kembar sambil melambikan tangan kea rah Dottie yang beranjak pergi.

"Yeah, jodoh di tangan Tuhan, bro.." kata Fred menepuk pundak George yang kelihatannya seperti habis dosedot kebahagiannya oleh Dementor.

Saat itu juga Fred dan George mempunya pikiran yang sama, mereka merasa rugi memberikan Pygmy Puff itu secara cuma-cuma.

SELESAI


End file.
